


Lulu on the Cliff by the Sea

by Honyasbookshelf



Series: Taako's Adventures in Ghibliland [1]
Category: Gake no Ue no Ponyo | Ponyo, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Campaign: Balance (The Adventure Zone), Canon Trans Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Kid Fic, No Romance, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Ponyo AU, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honyasbookshelf/pseuds/Honyasbookshelf
Summary: "'Is she dead?' he wondered, worried he had been too slow.Then she flipped over, squirting him with a spray of water. He giggled. Beautiful and funny. He liked this fish.'I'm gonna call you Lulu,' he announced. 'I'm Taako.'"This is a retelling of Studio Ghibli'sPonyoin which Taako is Sosuke and Lup is Ponyo. That's it.
Relationships: Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: Taako's Adventures in Ghibliland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002108
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before we get started, there are a few things I need to clarify:  
> 1) I don't want to meta this story to death, so if you have questions or notice any issues, please let me know in the comments.  
> 2) Relationships here are purely platonic/sibling. For one, anything else would be weird because it's Lup and Taako. And besides, they're like, babies. The romance in the original never made sense to me.  
> 3) This is my first time writing TAZ characters, plus this is an AU setting. I've tried my best to write them in character, but please let me know if something seems off.  
> Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

Lup gazed out the window in wonder at the ocean beyond. Everywhere she looked, things piqued her curiosity. Colorful fish darted about playfully. Jellyfish floated by in a peaceful bloom. Light passed through the waters, creating delightful patterns. Everything fascinated her, and she wanted to experience it all.

Why did her father insist on keeping her and her siblings inside when there was so much outside to see?!

Well, she wasn't having it. While Father was distracted, she slipped out a window, swimming through the waters with the ease of the small fish she was. She caught her siblings trying to sneak out behind her, and she hushed them and shoved them back inside in a hurry. They were going to get her caught!

No, she was safe.

She slipped away, out into the wonders of the ocean. She exulted in the freedom. She swam with schools of fish, darting about and playing. She bounced around a bloom of jellyfish, delighting in the smooshy bounciness.

Eventually, she became so tired from her playing that she rested atop a jellyfish as it swam gently towards the light. It was so peaceful that she fell asleep.

***

When Lup awoke, it was to a world unlike any she had ever seen. The light was so bright. There was green everywhere.

And then she saw him. He was delightful and endearing and just perfect. Her breath caught for a moment, she wanted to go to him so badly.

Then everything was chaos. Churning waters, panicking fish, mud and grime stirred up so that Lup couldn't even tell which way was up. She found herself trapped in something she could see through but not escape. She squirmed and wriggled, breath coming in fast, panicked huffs—but to no avail.

Just when she thought there was no hope, she found herself lifted from the water—which, not great for the breathing thing, but. It was him!

“Hey, hey, just relax. Taako's got you. Just gimme a sec, yeah?” he said. She couldn't explain how or why, but she found herself relaxing, trusting him implicitly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Sorry this chapter is so short. Consider it a sneak peek; the other chapters should be longer. Please let me know what you liked and if anything seems off. Comments and kudos are deeply appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Taako stood looking out at the sea. Mommy was finishing getting ready to leave—she had to go to work, and he had to go to school. But he was set to go already, and he loved watching the ocean. Daddy was out there somewhere, working hard. Taako wasn't brave like Daddy, but he worked hard to help Mommy while Daddy was gone.

He was distracted from his thoughts when he saw a flash of color in the water. He carefully descended the footpath to the water's edge to investigate. It was a fish! And oh, she was beautiful. But she was trapped in a jar someone has thrown out into the water, poor dear.

Taako felt a surge of anger flood through him at the thoughtlessness of littering like that, softened almost immediately by concern and a frantic need to help. He murmured gently to her as he found a rock and carefully smashed the jar, cutting his finger slightly in the process.

He held the fish, which lay limply in his hands. Sorrow filled him, his lower lip starting to quiver. Was she already dead?

Abruptly, she moved, licking the drop of blood from the cut on his hand. _Since when do fish have tongues like that? This is one unusual fish_ , he thought absently. Startled into action, Taako rushed back up the cliffside to his yard. He quickly ran a pailful of water and placed her inside. He watched as she floated, unmoving.

“Is she dead?” he wondered, worried he had been too slow.

Then she flipped over, squirting him with a spray of water. He giggled. Beautiful _and_ funny. He liked this fish.

“I'm gonna call you Lulu,” he announced. “I'm Taako.”

***

Lup floated in the pail as Taako climbed into the car, chattering aimlessly to her the whole time. His words fell silent, tension filling the air, as a man approached. No, not just any man. Father.

Lup sunk down into the pail, trying to hide. She wasn't ready to leave. Ever since she had licked away Taako's blood, her mind seemed to be expanding, understanding the world in a way she never had before.

Also, she loved Taako. She wasn't about to leave him when she had just found him.

She listened as Taako's mom told Father off in no uncertain terms before driving away in a flurry of agitation and hurry. Lup found herself admiring this woman; she would make a good role model—full of fire and passion and determination.

As they rode, Taako munched on a sandwich for breakfast. She watched, curious about human food. He offered her a piece of bread, which . . . nah. Not appealing. The meat, though, well. That smelled delicious. And after she tried the small bite he offered her, she couldn't resist nabbing the rest of the slice right off his sandwich. It was sooooo delicious!

Taako giggled. “Well, gotta say, you've got good taste in food. I'll give you that.” He finished the remnants of his sandwich without complaint, switching between chattering at Lup and telling his mom all about the beautiful, smart fish he had discovered.

***

When they arrived at their destination, Taako realized to his chagrin that he really couldn't take Lulu in to class with him. Teacher would _not_ approve. So he sneaked over to the bushes before going to class, carefully concealing the pail under the leaves. He even put a big leaf over the top to hide Lulu from any stray cats that may come around. Hopefully, it would be good enough. He was worried, though, and planned to come back to check on her as soon as he possibly could.

As he walked towards the school, he looked back to see her peeking forlornly through the gaps in the leaf.

When he arrived in the classroom, Taako made sure to be his usual glamorous self and get Teacher's attention properly, so she'd know he was there. Then, when she was distracted by the other kids, he slipped back outside. There was enough general chaos inside that he wouldn't be missed for a while.

He hadn't been sneaky enough, though. Teacher may not have noticed his absence, but one of the girls in his class had. Ugh. Taako was bending over Lulu's pail greeting her when the girl spoke from behind him, making him jump.

“What have you got there?”

“This is Lulu, darling. She's my new fish. Isn't she gorgeous?”

“Eh, she's kinda plain, isn't she?”

See, this was why he didn't hang out with the other kids in his class. They were all boring and stupid. He was about to rise to Lulu's defense when she spurted a big gush of water all over the annoying girl's face and dress. Taako was impressed. The girl ran off shrieking about the damage to her new dress. How dull.

Still, all that fuss was bound to attract unwanted attention.

“C'mon, let's get outta here,” he said to the little fish. Taako picked up the pail and darted through the bushes to crouch by the senior center next door, where Mommy worked. Once he was sure they hadn't been followed, he exchanged a look with Lulu and burst into giggles. The expression on that girl's face when she got squirted had been priceless. Their shared mirth was interrupted as venerable voices spoke from around the corner.

“I could swear that was Taako's giggle.”

“But it couldn't be Taako; he's in school.”

“Must be imagining things.”

He peeked around the corner, still carrying Lulu's pail. There was a gaggle of old women sitting on the senior center's back porch, soaking in the sunshine. _Lucky_ , he thought. This particular group liked him and wouldn't tattle on him for skipping. They were pretty cool like that.

“Hey, guess what I got?” he said, coming up to them and hiding the contents of the pail briefly before giving in to their curiosity. Most of them were delighted to see his beautiful fish, but one old biddy went about squawking that Lulu had a “human face” (she kinda did; it was cool) and that she was a portent of disaster (not cool; why would you say that?!).

Then Lulu went and pulled her water-squirting trick on the old lady. Which would have been funny, except the old lady pitched a fit, squealing that she was drowning and disaster was coming. It was all a bit much, so Taako decided they should likely take themselves elsewhere before someone who cared discovered him and sent him back to school.

He took them down the footpath to the shore, huddling at the foot of the cliff where no one would see them. He grinned down at Lulu. She gazed back up at him.

“Lulu,” she said, clear as any human. He stared at her in budding wonder. Lulu could talk! He knew she was brilliant, but this was just. Wow.

“Lulu loves Koko!” she continued.

“Wow, yeah, hon. Taako loves you, too,” he said, smiling so hard he was pretty sure his face was going to start hurting.

That was when everything went horribly wrong. It was as though the ocean had taken on devastating sentience, intent on swallowing them whole. Taako could swear he saw faces in the waves that washed over them. He clung desperately to Lulu's pail, but when the turbulence subsided, she was gone.

“No, no! Lulu!” he cried, sobs tearing at his chest and tears running down his face. He plunged into the water, oblivious to the danger, searching almost hysterically for her. He swallowed water, choking and panicking.

Then Mommy was there, grabbing him from the water. He squirmed and screamed, fighting her. He couldn't just leave Lulu! But it was too late. She was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. We're getting into the body of the story now. Hope no one's too upset with the cliffhanger ending. We all know this has a happy ending, right?
> 
> Let me know what you think. Comments and kudos are hugely appreciated. The next chapter should go up by Tuesday at the latest.


	3. Chapter 3

When consciousness returned to Lup, she was once again with Father in his underwater home, trapped inside a magic bubble. Oh _no_ , she was not having that. He saw her awake and began lecturing her about staying safe, calling her Lucas, yadda yadda yadda. She tuned him out after a bit.

She was done. No more swimming around doing what he demanded, being who he expected her to be. She wasn't a boy. She wasn't a fish. She was a human girl, and that was that.

She concentrated, using her intrinsic magic to grow hands and feet, to give herself more human features. The bubble may still contain her for now, but her spirit was going to shine forth, regardless.

“My name is Lup, now,” she declared. “Or Lulu," she added with a soft smile. "I love Taako, and I'm going to be a little girl and live with him.”

Father began frenetically pacing when he realized just how enamored with the human world she had become, that she had tasted human blood and human food. He seemed to think this was a bad thing. Could he not see how right this was for her? How joyous it made her? He began fighting her magic, forcing her back into her fish form and placing her in a deep slumber.

***

Taako went through the motions—finishing the school day, going shopping with Mommy on the way home. He was just a kid; he didn't have much of a choice. Everything seemed flat and uninteresting, though. Mommy even bought him his favorite ice cream (brown), which he licked dispiritedly, but even that didn't make him feel much better.

He left the pail on their fencepost before following Mommy inside—so Lulu would know where to come to when she returned. He couldn't bear the thought that she might not come back; it simply wasn't an option.

As they were unloading the groceries and Mommy was starting to cook dinner, they got a call. It was Daddy. He was going to have to stay out on the ocean working for another shift and wasn't sure when he'd be home. That made Mommy really sad and angry.

Taako hated it when Mommy and Daddy fought like that. That was when Mommy drank and cried. It made his chest tight with anxiety and his head reel with uncertainty.

Her sadness was enough to cut through the heaviness that had blanketed him all afternoon, though. He felt compelled to reassure her that Daddy would come home as soon as he could. He was doing his best for their family, after all.

And maybe, if Daddy was doing his best to come home, then Lulu was too.

***

Lup woke to find herself surrounded by her siblings, who had apparently defied the evil wizard that was their father and broken her free from the magic bubble that had been keeping her asleep.

Father was away now, and Lup took the opportunity to change back into humanoid form and break open the barriers Father used to hold back the ocean and keep everything in place. Water gushed everywhere, making a turbid chaos of the potions and implements he used to perform his magic.

She found herself washed into the back room where he kept his most potent elixir. Powerful magic rushed over her, mixed with the waters. It was at that moment that she attained a true human form, a perfect female version of Taako. Exultation filled her, magic mixed with the high of defiance and freedom.

Lup danced with the ocean and with her siblings, swimming and darting in a rising symphony of motion. Everything was right with the world in that moment. She was human, she was free, and she was going to find Taako again.

***

The next day at school was boringly routine for Taako—at least until the end of the day when a terrible storm began brewing outside. By the time he had walked through the hedges to meet his mom at the senior center, the power had gone out.

They got in the car and headed home, the weather getting worse as they went. It was bad enough that it broke through the flatness a little, leaving Taako taking quick, shallow breaths as he looked out the window watching the waves almost seem to chase their car.

Then he saw something that made no sense at all. A little girl was running atop the waves! _That_ got his attention, for sure, and he called out to alert Mommy.

She brought the car to a screeching (terrifying) stop, both of them darting out of the car to look for the girl. But by then, she was gone. Mommy was convinced that he could not have seen what he knew he saw, and she hustled them both back into the car after a big gust of wind nearly blew Taako away.

By the time they made it home, the weather had calmed a bit—although it was still raining, and the flooding was quite spectacular. As Mommy was unloading the car, a big wave came rushing up towards their house. But it wasn't _just_ a wave; there was a little girl running on it, barrelling towards Taako. When the wave peaked, she continued running along the pavement, barefooted. She glomped Taako in a huge hug.

Taako looked down at the girl in confusion for a moment, his brain struggling to reconcile with the fact that she looked _just like him_. Then he met her familiar eyes and something clicked.

“Lulu?” he asked incredulously. This was too good to be true. Too impossible.

“Yeah, Taako. It's me. It's Lulu. Look, I'm a little girl now!” Her grin was so huge it looked about to split her face in two. He felt his own face moving to match it.

Well, if anyone could make the impossible come to be, she could. He found himself inexplicably believing her. This was wonderful! He hugged her back exuberantly, then pulled her over to his mom.

“Wow. That's amazing. Hey, Mommy, look. It's Lulu!”

Mommy didn't seem quite convinced, but she hustled the two of them into the safety of the house, keeping them busy helping with small tasks as she got them dry and settled. Taako felt that was good enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was quite an emotional turmoil. But Taako and Lulu are back together now. Hope you all had fun with this chapter! Let me know what you think. :D
> 
> Chapter 4 should be up by Thursday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm excited about this chapter! We have cuddles and declarations of sibling affection! Yay!
> 
> But also, I think this is where I start diverging more from movie canon, so I'm a bit nervous. I have my reasons. But let me know if anything doesn't make sense or if glaringly bothersome.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Lup was thrilled with the way things were going. She had found her way back to Taako, and he accepted her as a little girl. Welcomed her, even. His mom was kind, too, and she gave Lup delicious food and fun jobs to do. Lup even helped a bit with her magic when no one was really looking. She liked it here.

Taako's mom was worried about the old people at the senior center where she worked, though. She gave Taako and Lup the important job of staying in the house and keeping the light shining in the storm for people to see. Their job was to be hope. Lup was down with that.

Meanwhile, Taako's mom took the dangerous road through the mountains to get to the old people. She was so brave; Lup wanted very much to be like her when she grew up.

Once they were left alone, she and Taako curled up on the sofa together. She leaned up against his shoulder, looping an arm around his. He was so nice and warm, and she liked the soft, rumbly feeling coming from his chest when he talked.

They chatted about nothing and everything—stories of her life in the sea, things he learned at school, aspirations for the future. She loved being here with him. It was like she had found the missing half of herself and was whole for the first time in her life.

“Hey, Lulu?” he asked in a gap in the conversation.

“Yeah, Koko?”

“I love you so much, and you know . . . ? I've always wanted a sister. Do you think. . . . Would you stay here with me and be part of my family?” He looked nervous and hopeful as he said it, and Lup's chest got a funny tight yet floaty feeling.

“Oh, Koko. You're my heart. Of course, I'll stay.”

The unguarded smile that crossed his face at that made her feel warm and content, even more than the cocoa his mom had served them earlier. Exhaustion from an eventful day creeping over her, she snuggled up closer to her new brother and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

***

Taako and Lulu woke the next morning in a tangle of limbs on the sofa, bright sunshine pouring in the windows and water all the way up to the front door. Wow, the world looked different. It was kinda cool, though. Following Lulu's example, Taako stuck his head underwater to look at all the creatures swimming around in what was previously his front lawn. Weird.

He was happy here with Lulu, regardless of how crazy the world had gotten. Because there was no way this was normal. He had a niggling feeling at the back of his mind that this was all somehow related to her, but he couldn't quite place how.

In any case, he was worried. Mommy hadn't come home last night. Was she stuck? He really wanted to go to the senior center to look for her, but he would need a boat for that. When he mentioned that, Lulu had a ready (although kinda nuts) solution. He had a functional candle-powered toy boat. She could enlarge it with magic.

If he hadn't already known she was amazing and could do incredible things (like becoming a human when she had been a fish!), he would have thought it was impossible. At this point, though, it seemed perfectly reasonable. He shrugged and started packing supplies for the trip. It was still kind of amazing to see his tiny toy boat becoming big enough to carry both of them. Lulu was amazing!

The two of them piled onto the boat and set out, Taako manning the rudder and Lulu keeping lookout from atop the roof.

It was so strange to see the world like this. They spent part of the trip just pointing out different prehistoric creatures that were inexplicably present in the water now—had to be magic, right? Taako was amused at how much he remembered from his dinosaur phase last year when Mommy had checked lots of books out of the library for him about all sorts of prehistoric animals. He wasn't sure _how_ Lulu knew what they were; maybe she was just really precocious, or maybe she had picked up some of his knowledge when she licked his blood. He wasn't really sure.

It was cool that she knew stuff like that, though. Taako was duly impressed.

***

Lup thought this might just be the best day she'd ever had. The sun was shining, the breeze was fresh, and she was filled with an expansive sense of freedom. Moreover, her tummy was full of good food (she had filched the meat from all the sandwiches they had packed), and being around Taako made her feel clever and accepted. It was glorious!

Together, they traveled above the submerged town in Taako's little boat. They encountered other people a few times along the way. Being around other people was fun, too, even if her new brother was still her favorite. Someone cooed about how cute twins are. Oh, right! They looked alike now. That was sooo neat! She smiled complacently at the thought.

One of the people they passed suggested they could maybe find the old people (and hopefully Taako's mom) in the park near the senior center. The ground was higher there and would still be out of the water.

As they traveled, Lup allowed herself to relax on the boat's roof. A deep sense of contentment, coupled with exhaustion from using so much magic and feeling so much emotion the past few days, swept her into a deep, contented sleep. Taako would wake her if anything important happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! The next chapter should be the last one. I'm hoping to have it posted this weekend.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at the final chapter! This has been such fun to write. Thanks to everyone who has joined me on this journey! This chapter is particularly dedicated to AnnaHay who has been a huge encouragement in writing this story. :D
> 
> This chapter is kind of surreal (because let's face it, the latter part of the movie is surreal) and may not follow the movie plot entirely. But I think it works. Hope you enjoy!

Taako smiled gently, nudging Lulu's foot. Yup, she was out cold. It was nice to have her company, though, even if she was sleeping. The town seemed so different now that it was underwater. Desolate, almost.

Looking ahead, he could see dry ground—and not a moment too soon. Taako felt a moment's panic as he realized the boat was beginning to shrink beneath them. Wait . . . if it was bigger because of Lulu's magic, and she was sleeping. . . . He shook her, gently at first, then harder.

“Lulu, wake up! We're going to sink!” She groaned and rubbed her eyes sleepily, but the boat continued to gradually become smaller and smaller.

_Okay, Taako, time to be brave._ He slipped out of the boat and began paddling behind it, pushing it to shore with Lulu still dozing on the roof. They were nearly to shore when the boat became too small to support her, and Taako abandoned the boat to grab her and drag both of them to dry ground.

On shore, Lulu woke up enough to support herself, following behind Taako and leaving a trail of wet footprints across the asphalt. Taako saw Mommy's car parked on the road in front of them and ran ahead to investigate. Disappointment and something a bit like fear washed over him when he realized the car was empty. His eyes began welling with unshed tears.

“C'mon,” Lulu said drowsily. “They're probably further on down the road. We should go.”

“Yeah, you're right. I just . . . really want my mom right now.”

“I know,” she said, slipping her hand into his and leading him on down the road.

A few minutes later, they approached an old tunnel. It wasn't particularly dark or long, but something about it felt off. It was eerie. Still, they had to go through.

Gripping Lulu's hand more tightly, Taako led the way onwards, only to find the hand in his grasp shrinking, becoming slippery. Oh no! She was falling asleep again, and now the magic making her a little girl was beginning to fail. He struggled to maintain his grasp on her, hurrying forward to the water now visible on the other side of the tunnel.

Taako quickly backpedaled when he saw a strange man rising up from the water. It was that same guy Mommy had yelled at a couple of days ago. And he was talking to Lulu like he knew her. Wait . . . could this be the “evil wizard” father that Lulu had told him about? The one that had kept her trapped?

It sure looked like it. The guy used some kind of magic to force Lulu back into her fish form and enclose her in a bubble, keeping her away from Taako. That was _so_ not okay.

Then everything was a mad rush for a bit, water swirling, fish all around, until they broke free into a surreal bubble trapped beneath the sea. Taako gaped in bewilderment at the scene before him. Fish of all sorts swam outside the bubble—and some swam through the air(?) around him. He couldn't be quite sure he wasn't breathing water, though, as bubbles came out of his mouth when he opened it. Creepy, but not his biggest concern at the moment. The old ladies from the senior center were running about, no longer requiring their wheelchairs and canes. His mother was over in the corner, talking to a beautiful lady—Lulu's mom, maybe?

And there, in front of Taako, was the creepy guy, holding a sleeping Lulu trapped in a bubble. Taako was about to go over and give him a piece of his mind, but something in the guy's expression gave him pause. That wasn't the look of a despot; it wasn't cruel. It was concerned and a bit baffled, like the guy was totally out of his depth. But there was love there, too.

Taako walked carefully over to them, his eyes on Lulu who looked far too still, asleep in the bubble.

“Look, mister. I know you're, like, her dad and you want what's best for her. But don't you think she should have a choice, too?” It was a gamble, but he was hoping that love would win out.

“I do. That's why her mother and I are here. We're here to offer you both a choice. But I wanted to talk with you first.” Well, that was curious. Better than Taako might have expected, though.

“Yeah? I'm listening,” he replied.

“It is impossible for Lup to live as a human and keep her magic. It's throwing the balance of nature into turmoil. That's why there have been such bad storms, flooding, strange creatures, and the like. So her mother and I have agreed to offer her a choice: she can stay a fish, come home, and retain her magical powers, learn to control them properly. Or she can become fully human, abandon her magic, and stay with your family. But if she decides to do that, I have to know that you truly love her; otherwise, it won't work and she will perish.”

“Oh. Wow. That's a big choice, there, my dude. But you know, I love all the Lulus, whatever she decides. Fish or human, she's my sister now, and I'll always love her.”

“Very well,” Lulu's dad said, gesturing for them to join Mommy and Lulu's mom. Lulu was awakened, and the situation was explained to her.

Unsurprisingly, she declared, “I want to stay with Taako. I'll be human.”

“All right then, love,” her mother said. She turned to Taako, handing him the bubble containing Lulu. “When you get back to the surface, kiss the bubble, and Lup will become truly human.”

He nodded, accepting his charge solemnly. Lulu wriggled excitedly in the bubble.

The next several minutes were a surreal blur as Lulu's magic was removed and the world began to right itself. Taako found himself back on dry ground, his mother next to him and townsfolk gathering in curiosity and bafflement.

As he stood staring, he felt the bubble squirm out of his hands into the air, landing on his face in an improvised kiss. A fully human Lulu crashed into his arms in a giddy hug.

“You were taking too long, dingus,” she laughed.

“Hello to you, too, goofus,” he grinned back at her. He couldn't wait to see what life would be like with his new sister at his side. It was sure to be amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone for reading. You guys rock!


End file.
